The program involves Navajo Community College students in research on significant health problems among the Navajo population. The Navajo Drinking Behavior project, having arrived at a cultural definition of alcohol abuse through the use of ethnoscience ethnographic procedures, will investigate the incidence of alcohol abuse of a sample of the Navajo population through the use of social survey research techniques. Clinical applications of research findings will also be explored. The Gastroenteritis project is investigating the incidence of diarrhea among newborn lambs and young children on the Navajo reservation with the objectives of identifying the agent(s) causing diarrhea within the two target populations as well as the environmental factors contributing to diarrhea. The Streptococcal Diseases project is engaging students in the isolation of beta-hemolytic streptococci from clinical sources and identification through presumptive grouping of A strain by bacitracin sensitivity and B strain by the cAMP test and hippurate hydrolysis followed by varification of presumptive grouping results by the fluorescent anti-body technique.